Dolor y Sangre Tabla Vicios
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix está aburrida de esconderse después de salir de Azkabán. Un hombre la inquieta, su nom,bre: Fenrir Greyback.
1. Chapter 1

_**I: Límite**_

"Fenrir Greyback".

Se repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras lo veía frente a ella rodeado por los demás invitados; tenía algo que la intrigaba.

Un hombre alto y delgado; abundante pelo largo de color gris amarrado en una coleta baja, una túnica casi tan fina que las de su marido y su cuñado; no era lo que había esperado. La descripción era lo que más la había inquietado, y helo aquí, frente a ella, sin que ninguna de las características sobre él coincidieran.

Madame- dijo el elfo que la sorprendió de repente depositando los platillos de comida en la mesa- la cena esta a su disposición.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento sin despegar los ojos de él. El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia y se fue.

Bellatrix.

Disimuló colocándose la servilleta sobre sus rodillas.

¿Si?

¿Pasa algo?

Nada que te importe.

El mortífago de su lado bufó lamentando haber abierto la boca para decir algo y se volvió de nuevo hacia su marido.

Yo sé lo que te pasa.

Torció el gesto cansada hacia Alecto.

¿Y qué es lo que me pasa?

Es Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix- contestó sin inmutarse- más te valiera alejarte de él…me han dicho que no suele ser muy "agradable"

Su gesto de repugnancia le hizo reir.

Es por eso que me interesa.

La mortífaga alzó la vista sorprendida hacia Bellatrix como para confirmar lo que había dicho y esa sonrisa en los labios de ella le hizo saber que ella había sido la de la equivocación al pensar en que era otra persona; conociendo a Bellatrix…

La cena se sirvió como siempre, simultáneamente con la conversación de los demás sobre asuntos del Ministerio o sobre los ataques; tenía que admitir que con el pasar de los años resultaba ya aburrido, los ataques, las huídas, la doble vida como espías… todo se había ido a la basura en cuanto los descubrieron y fueron a Azkabán, todo ahora era esa vida…una interminable discusión y rumores de lo que eran los planes de la Orden del Fénix o del Ministerio.

Entonces ocurrió, sus ojos coincidieron, había estado mirándola, como ella a él hace unos minutos, examinándola.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Rodolphus, seguía ahí, hablando con Travers y Rokwood mientras que Rabastan y Lucius los escuchaban atentos, indiferentes a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y miró de nuevo a su frente, ahora le dirigía una sonrisa insinuante mientras que le invitaba a brindar alzando su copa hacia ella.

Sonrió también alzando su copa, había algo que le intrigaba. Bebieron lentamente a la vez sin dejar de mirarse.

La cena había terminado. Los invitados se retiraban a sus habitaciones asignadas en Malfoy Manor, pero dos sombras en la oscuridad del jardín, casi ocultas por los matorrales se alejaban caminando por el sendero de piedra.

¿ En serio?- preguntó extasiada- ¿Lupin? Te vengaste de Lupin y de su hijo que…- parecía sorprendida-¡No! ! No me digas que tú….?

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de afirmación sin dejar de mirarla.

Bellatrix carcajeó como pocas veces lo había hecho en aquellos días divertida, el sólo pensar que Remus, Remus Lupin, el amigo de su querido "primo" había sido mordido por su causa , le causaba tal éxtasis…

Poco a poco sus carcajadas se apagaron mientras coincidían sus miradas de nuevo, sólo con la luz de la luna iluminándolos en lo alto del cielo.

¿Te han dicho que eres como la luna?

¿La luna? – preguntó confundida- vaya Greyback, me confundes – sonrió caminando hacia delante alejándose- No, nunca antes me habían dicho eso. ¿Por qué?

No se lo había esperado. La sostuvo por la cintura con tal fuerza que no pudo siquiera resistirse, sus ojos grises clavados en ella.

La luna es adictiva- contestó con una voz lúgubre que le hizo dar un escalofrío- es mucho más que una imagen en el cielo, es- apartó los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara- es como tú.

Lo miró sorprendida. La máscara de recato cayéndosele. Por primera vez notó un cierto hedor emanando de su boca, un hedor mezcla de sudor y sangre que hizo que se excitara como pocas veces recordaba. Los dientes filosos en su boca sonriendo hacia ella.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

Sabía que no eras normal.

El hombre la sostuvo con más fuerza viéndose descubierto.

Tienes razón.

Había cruzado el límite.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonrió a la luz de las velas imaginándose aún la escena, con esa risa suave que aún no podía contener.

Miró de reojo a su alrededor, nada, todo desierto, parecía incluso que el ambiente apoyaba lo que pensaba en hacer.

Dejó a un lado el periódico sin dejar de mirar alrededor, arreglándose al mismo tiempo la capa sobre los hombros, buscando la capucha para cubrirse el rostro con ella.

Fenrir – dijo entre las sombras cuando vio su silueta en el pasillo- no sabía que seguías aun por aquí.

Cosas del Ministerio- respondió y pudo ver ese amago de sonrisa en sus labios – señora Lestrange.

Señora Lestrange- replicó en un susurro mientas se acercaba más a él- sabes cómo odio que me digas así, Greyback- paseó sus dedos sobre el pecho del mortífago y notó complacida que no la apartaba esta vez.

Sabes que no me gusta que me digas Greyback.

Sus labios calientes, ardiendo sobre los suyos fue lo próximo que sintió, era violento besando o suave mordiendo? No le importaba, sólo importaba que estaba sobre ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello descubierto con la lengua, lamiendo, al igual que lo hacía con una de sus presas, lo sabía, pero le gustaba sentirse así, vulnerable, vulnerable por una vez debajo de alguien.

Señora Lestrange-susurraba mientras lo hacía- te queda el nombre.

Dime Bellatrix…- jadeaba mientras sentía que sus manos se posaban en su espalda, a la altura de su cintura apretándola con fuerza- dímelo.

Tú dime Fenrir- sonó en su oído llegando a lamer el lóbulo- Fenrir.

Sintió de nuevo ese olor que la mareaba, ese olor a sudor putrefacto mezclado con aquel otro olor característico: sangre, sangre caliente, fresca… le hizo temblar de placer.

Fenrir…- susurró para complacerlo y sintió que apretaba más los labios contra su cuello raspando con sus filosos dientes.

Bellatrix…

No sabía porqué lo hacía, por qué le obedecía, era una especie de …orden que nunca había cumplido con nadie, a excepción de Señor Oscuro, pero sentía que tenía que obedecer, y simplemente no podía negarse a obedecerle.

Sus manos bajaron por sus caderas sin detenerse hasta rozar sus muslos sobre el vestido negro, por un segundo se detuvieron mirándose uno al otro, mirando a su alrededor, el pasillo desierto, nunca habían llegado tan lejos, esa era la noche.

Vamos- susurró en su oído- esta noche atrévete, hazlo.

¿Lo quiere, señora Lestrange? ¿Esta noche? – sonrió mostrándole los colmillos- ¿y por qué habría de ser tan especial?

Le lamió la oreja metiendo la lengua .

-Porque esta noche no tengo ganas para oponerme.


	3. Chapter 3

Oye, oye, si que me esta gustando esta pareja que son Bellatrix/Greyback, en serio!!!! ¿ a quién no le gusta? Bueno,es que confieso de que me dan un poco de…¿miedo? No, la verdad es que no sé lo que es…y me da la oportunidad con esto de la Comunidad y la Tabla para la que tengo que escribir…me encanta! Es una gran pareja, pero no quiero dejar de lado a mi adorado Rodolphus …y es que me da algo de penita que Bella le ponga los cuernos, así, como es, descaradamente… pero no sabe lo que le espera a ella, tal vez si Rody se de cuenta de todo…¿quién sabe? Bueno, ahora con el fic antes de que se acabe la hoja, así soy yo, no puedo evitarlo (qué mala costumbre!).

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a mi queridisima ídola (aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tanto del séptimo libro, pero bueno…¡qué hacer!) J., y lo único que me pertenece por completo es…el argumento que ofrezco a todos ustedes con mucho cariño; ¿me dejan Reviews? (comentarios) no saben el apoyo que me dan si lo hacen… pero si no….¿quién los obliga? Tal vez no les guste, tal vez si, pero no lo sabré hasta que me lo digan, recomendaciones…críticas, todo! No sé lo que piensan hasta que me lo digan….y quién sabe si me anime a dedicarte el próximo fic; Gracias!!!!! Y Besotes!!! Mua!!!(ja,ja,ja!!!) Bye!!!!

_**Control**_

Olía a rosas, podía sentirlo, a lo lejos, a pesar del ambiente denso de la fiesta, oliendo a Wiskie, Vodka y alcohol mezclándose, del perfume, de las velas, a pesar de todo lo demás a su alrededor, podía sentirlo.

Y rió tomando una vez más de la copa entre sus manos, un perfume delicado, suave, reía del contraste existente, un perfume ligero y dulce, tan poco prometedor…tan diferente a lo que realmente era.

Y no podía quitarle la vista de encima sospechando que lo sabía, mirándola entre la gente que pasaba eclipsando a ratos su vista, observándola, estudiando sus movimientos finos, elegantes, su postura, su risa fingida, suave, melodiosa.

Y no dejaba de admirarla, pocas veces en su vida había visto tal perfección y especialmente esa noche en la que llevaba un seductor vestido de tela negra, ajustado, ciñéndose a su figura esbelta, perfecta, ciñéndose a sus curvas y dejando al descubierto tentadoramente ciertas partes. Tomó un trago de su wiskie para mantenerse lúcido. El ardor quemó su garganta. Le gustó.

Se sentía dudoso. ¿abordarla? Podría hacerlo, quería hacerlo, pero su actitud era el que lo confundía; le sonreía a ratos mirándolo seductora, pero por otro lado…no se separaba del brazo de su marido. ¿Jugaba con él? Sí, lo sabía bien; en una ocasión había escuchado a Dumbledore decirle que a ella le "gustaba jugar" demasíado con lo que era suyo, sentir que jugaba con él porque lo consideraba suyo… era otras cosas que le atraía de ella.

Decidió arriesgarse y se levantó, vió que lo notaba con sorpresa enarcando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa; se preguntaba cómo es que lo haría, podía saberlo aún sin utilizar lo que ellos utilizaban y consideraban imprescindible; "Legimancia", no entendía por qué, nunca lo había necesitado.

Cruzó el salón sin mirar a los lados, gente, sólo gente, no había más y no significaban más para él…nada. Sólo podía verla a ella.

- Buenas noches- su voz de tono profundo y ceremonial hizo que no pudiera contener una risa exitada. Los ojos penetrantes de su marido se clavaron en ella.

- Me encanta el Champagne ¿a ti no? - le sorprendía lo hábil que era- Greyback, Fenrir Greyback - le miró extendiendo su mano- ¿era así no?

- Así era- sorprendiéndose de su descaro, marcó las palabras- señora Lestrange. ¿bailamos?

Ella no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y deslizó su mano hasta las de él mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa natural.

- Vuelvo luego ¿si?

Sonrió mirándola de reojo mientras se dirigían en medio del salón, bañado en penumbras debido a la poca luz.

- Se va a dar cuenta.

- Tal vez- dijo en un susurro- pero así es más divertido.

Estaba al borde de su control, lo volvía loco, completamente loco, así, allí, podía parecer una de las mejores damas de sociedad que hubieran, la elegancia, el refinamiento, eran máscaras, sólo máscaras que utilizaban los dos allí, para los demás, y estaba ansioso de que le mostrara de verdad aquel lado que había escuchado que tenía, quería correr el velo de una vez y descubrirlo por si mismo, tal y como lo había hecho ella.

- Pareces contenta- susurró a su vez sosteniéndole de la cintura para bailar.

Sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Me conoces- contestó con una voz lúgubre- me conoces mejor que los demás, Greyback. ¿cómo lo haces?

La atrajo más hacia él deslizando las manos por su espalda.

- Fenrir- murmuró- dime Fenrir; y es que puedo olerte.

Otra vuelta al compás de la música, al mismo tiempo en que ella enarcaba las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Me hueles?- su voz divertida- ¿ése es tu secreto?

- Hay más.

- ¿Qué más?

Y de nuevo la música, el ambiente embriagante que no le permitía despegar los ojos antes de que respondiera. La miró, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba poder manejarla teniendo algo que ella quería, provocandole la expectativa.

- Dime- le susurró con voz infantil acercando más su cuerpo al suyo, pegándose más, sintiéndo su calor contra el suyo.-dime Fenrir.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando él acercó el rostro a su cuello, sintiendo su presencia.

- No hay secretos para ti, Bellatrix.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo que una corriente le recorría el cuerpo. La llevaba al borde de perder el control.


	4. Verguenza

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación no son míos sino de mi superescritora de la saga que más me gusta (sobre todo los malosos!!! Buaja,ja,ja,ja,ja!!!!) J.K.R. y no gano nada más que reviews (a veces ni eso, tomen en cuenta!!!) y amigos que valen la pena con esto….y si que valen la pena!!! Reviews por favor!!!! Se los agradeceré en el alma!!!! Mua a todos!!!

_**Verguenza**_

Cruzaron las miradas y notó de nuevo lo que había notado en toda la noche: Inquietud.

Le intrigaba sobremanera, una noche (o mejor dicho, todas las noches) se había mostrado elocuaz, elegante, liberal; y ahora, que lo tenía de nuevo frente a él parecía que el que había conocido había desaparecido casi del todo; lo decían sus miradas de un lado a otro, su actitud de pocas palabras, su caminar, de un lado a otro, como una fiera encarcelada…algo escondía y…lo iba a descubrir.

El resto de los mortífagos charlaban animamente esparcidos por todas partes en el amplio y poco iluminado salón, sólo una chimenea de tamaño descomunal finamente construída se alzaba en medio dando un aspecto a la vez monstruoso, gigante y acogedor que parecía no incomodar a nadie; sonrió llevándose la tercera copa de wiskie a los labios: A su cuñado siempre le había gustado ser extravagante.

No deberías beber tanto- susurró una voz que reconoció como la de Rabastan, no le importó y bebió el vaso de un solotrago que se llenó al instante.

Déjame en paz.

El hombre torció el gesto mirándola extrañado y se alejó murmurando algo que no escuchó pero que entendió a la perfección: No le gustaba que le ignorara.

Pero tenía una razón, y una muy fuerte razón para hacerlo aquella noche, una inquieta y poderosa razón que se movía en la penumbra frente a sus ojos.

De nuevo sus ojos se clavaron el él y pasó lo que tenía que pasar: coincidieron, una sonrisa insinuante nació en sus labios incitándolo a acercarse con un gesto casi imperceptible pero que se borró al instante en que un gruñido tenue pero audible para ella interrumpió el momento y que lo hizo volverse hacia la ventana. La había rechazado.

La confusión nació en sus ojos, y con ella la intriga ¿a qué rayos jugaba? Una noche tras otra de conocerse…había habido una terrible atracción mutua que ya había llegado a divertirle y a calar hondo en ella, una atracción que había llegado a apreciar y a desear una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que él había sentido algo parecido, pero ¡oh, maravilla de maravillas! Que él ahora se daba el lujo de rechazarla. ¿qué le sucedía? No, mejor ¿qué sucedía? Porque tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía no era por su propia voluntad.

Lo siguió con la mirada, allí, clavado en la ventana, alumbrado su rostro por una luz diferente a la de el fuego de la chimenea, abstraído, callado…silenciosamente pensativo…

Las campanadas que daban las 11 de la noche.

Bellatrix hizo un gesto de molestia dirigiéndo los ojos hacia el techo, estaba cansada, harta de aquel reloj ruidoso que se empeñaba a anunciar las horas tan fuerte como para que todos los de la mansión y los de las mansiones continuas los oyeran, más de una vez había hecho el ademán de querer destrozarlo, pero su hermana se lo había impedido, su sentimental y sumisa hermana con aquel pretexto del "regalo de bodas", la hartaba…

Pero un movimiento rápido le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos, una figura, una sombra cruzando rápidamente todo el salón hasta salir y cerrar la puerta, nadie de los alrededores pareció importarle, pero su vista de pronto se fue de la puerta hacia la ventana….vacía.

Sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que las mentes de los demás de nuevo para poder detectarla, se puso la capucha y con un ligero sonido desapareció.

La figura corría por el sendero de piedra con pasos ágiles y rápidos, cruzando arbustos, árboles hasta que el sendero se hubo perdido hace mucho, entonces se escuchaba sólo la respiración agitada y el sonido que los arbustos hacían al rozar con su ropa.

Linda noche para dar un paseo.

Se detuvo de una sola vez. La figura delgada y esbelta le sonreía debajo de la capucha, con esa sonrisa insinuante, igual que había hecho en medio del salón.

No contestó, se limitó a cruzarse por uno de los lados y seguir con su carrera, notó que no lo seguía, entonces, de nuevo, apareció frente a él.

Me tienes que decir qué pasa.

¡Aléjate!- gritó a su rostro y trató de seguir con su camino.

¿ qué había pasado? Había notado en su voz…¿repelencia? Alejarse…quería que se alejara….¿por qué?

Lo siguió ahora caminando despacio, a su ritmo, podía sentir su respiración agitada…la molestia en sus pasos al saber que ella estaba allí, siguiéndolo; pero no iba a detenerse, no se detendría hasta que supiera qué es lo que pasaba.

He dicho que te alejes.- siseó molesto, sin darse la vuelta para mirarla.

No- contestó sin siquiera inmutarse un poco- No hasta que me digas que pasa.

El movimiento rápido que hizo no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, la azotó con el primer árbol que había ante ellos, con fuerza, con furia, su rostro reflejando exactamente lo que sentía.

Vete de una vez- siseó apretando los dientes sin dejar de apretar sus manos en sus hombros.

No- contestó de nuevo esta vez con la mirada desafiante en sus oscuros ojos grises-dime que pasa, dime que es lo que pasa Fenrir.

La soltó de una vez y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desesperado, nervioso, supo entonces que iba por un buen camino.

No lo puedo entender si no me lo dices.

No quiero que lo entiendas- contestó sin volverse hacia ella- No quiero, vete.

Avanzó hacia él lentamente llevando una mano hacia su hombro para obligarle a mirarla.

-No soy una niña- contestó – no soy nadie a quien le asuste nada de lo que quieras esconder- la miraba con sus oscuros ojos atentos hacia ella, se acercó más a él hasta su oído para susurrar- Muéstrame.

Por fin una sonrisa maligna apareció en sus labios y notó que relajaba el cuerpo , sin decir una palabra la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia unos arbustos, Bellatrix se dejó conducir.

Un claro, salieron hasta un claro en donde había una vieja cabaña de madera apenas alumbrada por una vela que se veía a través de la ventana que daba al frente, no lo comprendió, pero supo que pronto lo haría.

El hombre se alejó un poco dejándola en medio de unos árboles y entendió que le decía que esperara allí, obedeció.

Un jadeo, un grito y todo el silencio de nuevo; en segundos lo vió aparecer y una sonrisa maligna apareció en sus labios, comprendió todo.

Sostenía un niño, un niño de alrededor de seis años, cansado y exhausto parecía, pero supo al instante que estaba muerto, tenía la gargante totalmente destrozada por el cual aún goteaba la sangre.

¿Tu secreto? ¿ése era tu secreto?

Sonrió y bajó la vista un segundo, avergonzado.,

No quería que lo supieras-se excusó mirándola de nuevo- no me conoces.

Se acercó con paso lento hacia él y depositó su mano el pecho del hombre lobo.

Eres tú el que no me conoce a mí.

Una sonrisa macabra asomó a sus labios ensangrentados y se acercó más a ella, la besó intensamente sin que siquiera pusiera algo de resistencia, incluso notó que lo apretaba más contra ella, que introducía la lengua en su boca, jugando con la suya, recorriendo sus dientes, su paladar, tratando de impregnarse de él, de saborear lo que había saboreado hace unos instantes.

La sangre.

********

**Guau! Si que ahora no sé de dónde salió este fic pero salió y ya….me lo tenía pensado hace rato rato pero…no estaba segura de subirlo. ¿qué les pareció? No sé ustedes pero a mí…me dio algo de miedito, sobre todo al final, aquí si quise poner a el Greyback que todos conocen, el sangriento licántropo, AGGG!!!!!, espero sinceramente que no os haya decepcionado…**

**¿Cómo estás**** Fer****? ¿No creías que me había olvidado de ti, verdad? Claro que no!!! ¿Así que te gusta Greyback? A mi también, claro, y sexi es una de las palabras que también pondría para definirlo, aunque en este cap… espero que no te moleste que lo pusiera un poco menos sexi que en los anteriores caps, pero entiende que no quería decirle a Bellatrix su "Pequeño secretito", bueno, es que él está fascinado con ella y la verdad es que tenía algo de miedito de que ella se entere de su verdadera personalidad y gustos y….no se sienta atraída por él; es que él aún la ve con eso de los gusto finos y elegantes y como una dama…pero ya se va a enterar como es realmente Bella…si que sí, y aquí vemos que ya lo sospecha con lo que ella le dice…Uh-Oh!, por eso el nombre del fic…."Sangre y Dolor", ellos van a entenderse mejor…sabes que en esta estapa de conocerse…es difícil entrar en una "relación estable", aunque …no sé si se le pueda llamar una "Relación estable"a esto, no, no lo sé…je,je!!!**

**A ti te agradezco un millón de veces linda, porque eres tú la única que me manda Reviews… y parece gustarte como escribo, no sabes cómo me halagas…hasta me sonrojo, je,je!!! Y estoy feliz de que por lo menos a alguien le guste esta pareja que… bueno, todos veremos, a mi personalmente me encanta, y te agradezco que a ti te encante!, ja,ja,!!!**

**Bueno, ahora otro cap, espero ****Fer**** que me dejes tus Reviews que son lo único que me animan a seguir, sinceramente, y me digas cómo es que te pareció el cap, qué te gustó y qué no…para mejorar o seguirle….y Tranquis! Que ya continúo con sexi Greyback para deleitarnos a todas! Yu-hu!!! ;)**

**P.D.: Me paso seguro por tus fics y te dejo mis comentarios Linda ****Fer****!!! Bye!!!!**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A :**

**FER**

**Gracias por tu apoyo y Reviews linda!!!! Este cap está dedicado para ti y sólo para ti. Bye!!!!**


	5. Soñar

Hola a todos!!!! ¿Cuánto desde hace que no escribo algo? ´Perdónenme por favor!!! No saben lo que es esto, de verdad, un exámen (y eso que estamos a principios de semestre…UN BUUUU!!!! Para los licens!!!) tras otro …así no se puede escribir nada.

Pero bueno, antes de seguir contándoles mi triste vida, je,je seguimos con el cap no??? Bueno, pero antes AGRADECERLES con toda el alma su apoyo!!!!! Sólo escribo para todos ustedes, no lo olviden, y no me hace menos feliz que lean lo que escribo sobre mí (en el perfil que tengo al principio, vean) y visiten mis Blogs (que también aparecen allí) o me agregen a sus contactos en el Messenger así chateamos un rato…nos conocemos mejor y nos unimos a comunidades juntos ¿qué les parece? A mí me encanta!!! de veras, los Adoro!!!

Me encanta esta pareja, he aprendido a apreciarla, je,je, cierto, Bellatrix y Greyback es una de las parejas...más extrañas, peligrosas y morbosas que hay, y creo que, como dice Yami (Gracias Yami!!!) no hacen mala pareja…

Bueno, a continuar y espero no decepcionarlos….espero sus comentarios que contestaré personalmente y si me dejan sus correos…mejor, los contesto allí y los agrego si lo desean, je,je Gracias!!!!

**Soñar**

Sus negros cabellos se desparramaron sobre las blancas almohadas con la fuerza del agua del mar chocando contra las rocas. Sabía que era un acto que profanaba su matrimonio y eso la excitaba más, siempre le había gustado hacer lo que estaba prohibido, y eso, prácticamente era llegar a uno de los límites.

-¿Estás segura?- escuchó que preguntaba esa voz ronca salida de esa figura oscura que apenas y se distinguía en la oscuridad- dímelo-insistió- porque después no hay vuelta atrás.

- Segura- contestó sintiendo que con sólo mencionarlo su corazón se aceleraba por la excitación y el placer anticipado.

La figura se inclinó hacia ella empujándola con suavidad que sabía que iba a terminar allí, hasta que se acostó por completo en las blancas sábanas de fina seda. Dirigió su rostro hacia la ventana que había sobre el respaldar de la cama. La luna en el cielo, una luna brillante alumbrando tenuemente, medio oculta por las nubes que la rodeaban. Sintió su peso descansando sobre su cuerpo y acercándose más y más. Podía sentir su aliento sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y escuchó que se reía.

-Así es mejor, Señora Lestrange.

Sonrió.

Bellatrix- corrigió-¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

Y una violenta sacudida en su cuello que le hizo perder el aliento y arquear de pronto la espalda lanzando un jadeo que resonó por toda la habitacióía comenzado.

Mientras sentía sus labios y su saliva caliente recorriéndole el cuello una y otra vez aún podía escuchar y sentir las palabras que tanto le habían impactado resonando en sus oídos…

_Las dos figuras oscuras y encapuchadas caminaban juntas, lado a lado a la luz de la luna que iluminaba su sendero, no era una escena romántica, ni mucho menos, pero le parecía que tenía algo de misterio, quizá por eso no aguantó la pregunta._

_¿Qué quieres, Greyback?_

_La figura más alta se detuvo y sus ojos grises brillaron debajo de la capucha._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Bellatrix rió con ganas, su risa cargada de aquel deleite que le provocaba causar confusión a los que sabía que podía controlar._

_Me refiero a la guerra- aclaró la mujer mirándolo insinuante- o creías que hablaba de nosotros?_

_El gesto del hombrelobo recuperó el gesto que lo caracterizaba, esa mezcla de diversión y galanteo que solía usar con ella._

_Claro que no- empezó a caminar de nuevo acercándosele por detrás para hablarle al oído – claro, si no quieres que pase…_

_La mujer de nuevo dejó escapar una carcajada que resonó por todos los alrededores desiertos, solamente poblados por árboles y arbustos._

_Nada- se detuvo frente a él sosteniéndole la barbilla obligándole a mirarla a los ojos- si me preguntas…estamos bien como estamos._

_Se volvió y empezaron a caminar de nuevo, lado a lado._

_Una sociedad- resonó la voz gruesa en la oscuridad después de unos minutos_

_Bellatrix dirigió su vista insegura a su lado._

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_Que quiero una sociedad- respondió la figura sin volverse hacia ella, Bella arqueó las cejas sorprendida por su actitud ,miraba hacia el frente sin mirar a ningún lado con los ojos, pensativo, serio, por un momento creyó que se encontraba frente a su marido por la mirada inexpresiva y gélida que portaba, pero a pesar de todo, decidió continuar._

_Una sociedad- replicó- pues todos buscamos lo mismo._

_La mirada del Hombrelobo se encontró con la de ella .Una sonrisa había nacido en sus labios._

_Una Sociedad de Hombreslobo- aclaró._

_Una mirada de curiosidad y sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix ¿qué había escuchado? Pero antes de que dijera algo ya el hombre hablaba de nuevo._

_Tu sociedad nos ha maltratado demasíado, Bellatrix- había recuperado el tono solemne que no tuvo el valor, o quizá el deseo de interrumpir-sus leyes…sus reglamentos…nunca nos dejarían vivir en paz._

_¿Paz?-salió la pregunta incrédula de sus labios medio sorprendida por lo que había oído. El hombre lobo supo que había malinterpretado sus palabras y le dirigió la vista de nuevo, divertido._

_Tú sabes de lo que hablo._

_La sonrisa maligna que poseía reemplazó el gesto que había tenido. Sabía que hablaba de la forma en que tenía de cumplir con lo que quería, y le gustaba._

_Acabar con todos los magos y brujas, esa es nuestra misión- declaró recuperándose- y formar una sociedad con los demás…ese…- titubeó- ese es mi sueño._

_Lo miraba extrañada pero en silencio._

_El Lord me ha prometido cumplirlo- concluyó- y creo en su palabra._

_Volvieron a caminar lado a lado sin decir una palabra. Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada, pero aún parecía abstraído. Miró la luna sobre ellos. Se ocultaba a veces bajo el manto de nubes que la rodeaban. En la mente de Bellatrix resonaron sus palabras, "acabar con todos los magos"_

_Y quién se supone que me va a acabar a mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa retadora- por si no lo has notado, Greyback, soy una bruja._

_El hombre le dirigió una rápida mirada y carcajeó divertido mirando hacia el cielo._

_Pregunté que quién me va a terminar- se puso frente a él- soy una bruja no? ¡Contesta! O …¿Acaso crees que tu?_

_Había sacado su varita y le apuntaba en el cuello con gesto amenazante, depredador,respirando agitadamente por la rabia contenida- contesta dije!!!_

_Le obligó a mirarla sosteniéndole con la mano izquierda el rostro con fuerza, apretando los dientes, pareció no importarle._

_Bellatrix, Bellatrix…¿Por qué insistes en que te lo diga? No pienso hacerlo hasta que…_

_¡¡¡Contesta!!!_

_Una ráfaga de luz roja salió de la varita y le rozó al rostro dejando un profundo corte que empezó a sangrar copiosamente, antes de que se diera cuenta ya la había azotado contra el primer árbol cercano y lo tenía sobre ella._

_- Señora Lestrange-su voz casi era un susurro cariñoso que le sorprendió que no fuera amenazante - mi hermosa Señora Lestrange…- acercó su mano para acariciar su rostro mientras le apartaba los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente-¿sabes por qué insisto en llamarte Señora Lestrange?_

_Su aliento cálido en su rostro. Podía sentir el peso, podía la presión que hacía sobre su cuerpo. Lo miró. Una mirada cómplice, divertida, expectante…una mirada deseosa como pocas veces había visto en la de los hombres hacia ella. Una mirada obsesiva que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a nada que le perteneciera. Lo adivinó entonces, justo cuando pronunció aquellas palabras._

_Porque no lo serás por mucho más tiempo, mi querida Bella._

_No supo por qué pero acercó su rostro embriagado por las palabras al suyo hasta juntar sus labios, era diferente, tan distinto a todo lo que había probado hasta entonces…tan distinto a todos los demás…algo que esperaba; que había esperado, algo que desataba sus más oscuros deseos y pasiones y que le permitía experimentarlos sin inhibiciones, casi con esa libertad que sólo le daba su Señor._

_Hazme Tuya-susurró apenas se separaron, un pedido, un deseo, casi sonaba como un ruego que nadie se atrevería a negarle a ella._

Lo deseaba más que nada…el peligro, la emoción, la muerte…aquello era lo suyo y no pensaba en seguir esperándolo.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo cálido le recorría el cuello, aún embriagada por el placer…rojo, miró a su alrededor y vio el rojo de su sangre que empapaba las que habían sido las sábanas blancas. Sonrió.

¿Eso es todo?

Escuchó que se reía mientras lo tenía de nuevo sobre ella.

Ni siquiera hemos empezado…Señora Lestrange.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a sentirlo sobre ella. Miró la luna fugazmente desde la ventana en el cielo. Las nubes la volvían a ocultar.

**Ayy!!! Bueno, Dios Mio!!! No sé cómo pero me salió otro de los fics de Greyback/Bellatrix, creo que mantengo un poco el estilo de estos dos…je,je ¿qué les pareció? La Palabra: "Sueño", apenas la escuché y empecé a pensar…y pensar y …salió esto. ¿Me califican? Bueno, antes debo dar la respectiva explicación de puntos que quizá no quedaron claros en el fic ¿Bueno? Bien, ahí les va.**

**Soñar…el título viene de lo que "Sueña" Greyback, una sociedad formada por Licántropos, la luna representa a Greyback y las nubes…los sueños; je,je muy simbólico? , bueno, también se descubre que Greyback en realidad quiere acabar con los magos y Bellatrix se molesta de eso porque no quiere ser retada, je,je apuesto a que eso lo sabían…pero bueno, Greyback le dice Señora Lestrange pero su intención no es acabar con ella; él…..je,je, la quiere para él y nada más y está disfrutando en llamarle así porque planea que Bellatrix esté con él cuando forme su sociedad, je,je Romántico??No quería hacerlo tanto, espero no haber roto cánones….sino, perdónenme si???**

**No sé cómo entendieron esto de: "-¿Estás segura?- escuchó que preguntaba esa voz ronca salida de esa figura oscura que apenas y se distinguía en la oscuridad- dímelo-insistió- porque después no hay vuelta atrás.", je,je y eso de la…sangre en las sábanas que recorría su cuello…me parece que….os lo dejo a la imaginación (a volar con la imaginación!!!) y…si de verdad quieren aclaración…..¿me lo dejan en los comentarios? POR FAVOR!!! Porque no saben lo que me animan sus comentarios, je,je,je!!! Es lo ÚNICO que me sostiene, en serio!!!!!**

**Ahora si: Este Cap está especialmente dedicado a Dos Hermosas personas que me animan a seguir; a ustedes MiL GRACIAS!!!**

**Especialmente dedicado a:**

**CONSUFER (Gracias mil a ti linda!!!!Mi primera lectora!!!! Para ti siempre y estoy planeando darte un regalito,je,je!!)**

**Y a:**

**YAMI ( Que estuvo chateando conmigo y es una persona re-genial!!! Tienen que leer sus fics!!!! Para ti Linda con cariño Gracias!!!!)**

**Y a todos los que me leen, ¿Por qué no me dejan sus nombres? Así se los dedico!!! O visiten mis blogs donde encontrarán más información y además…mis ideas!!! GRACIAS!!! Bye!!! **

**P.D. : Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible así que espérenme si???Gracias Bye!!!**


	6. Necesidad

**Necesidad**

- Delicioso.

Escuchar aquel gruñido de avidez, sonreir mostrando de lado aquella fila de dientes afilados asomando sobre sus labios, avanzar lento con paso y gesto depredador; nada en aquella noche le había provocado aquella reaccioón de desesperación e inquietud repentina como aquella palabra pronunciada con un acento en el que casi podía saborearse aquel sabor de locura acompañado del dulce sabor de la muerte que le decía que los dos estaban igual de hambrientos.

Las dos figuras encapuchadas se movieron en aquella oscuridad que casi los devoraba por completo. Ninguno usaba máscaras. No las necesitaban.

Bellatrix avanzó quedando a su lado, bajo el umbral donde el Licántropo se había detenido. Una sonrisa macabra bailando en sus delgados labios. Pasó la mano raspando con sus uñas sobre el corpulento hombro, como por casualidad, hasta que quedó a su altura. Sonrió mirándolo a su lado.

- ¿Así que este va a ser mi exámen?

El hombre lobo apenas levantó la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos ávidos, grises, se habían detenido examinando la mullida cama que tenía enfrente. Un bulto entre las sábanas se movió.

- Espera aquí.

Obedeció, ni siquiera le bastó una orden más directa para obedecerlo, porque aquella noche eran algo más.

Alumna y maestro.

La diversión de un nuevo juego por aprender, aproximándose lento, como una caricia en la lujuria del deseo, de la sed de poder saber más.

Y le divertía, porque una cosa era matar magos o brujas que podían, ciertamente, poner alguna especie de resistencia, pero niños…estaba fuera de lo común. Imaginaba que la haría sentir poderosa, como una diosa recibiendo un sacrificio.

Y la señal que esperó le bastó cuando se presentó. Hora de jugar.

- Ahora.

Porque sabía como jugar, y él le enseñaba otras maneras de hacerlo.

Ya lo necesitaba.

*************

Mhhh…..me gusta esta Bellatrix, linda ¿No? Ok, pero linda en la maldad…quién sabe? Tal vez reedite este fic…me quedé con las ganas y la idea de la "Alumna y el maestro", lindo…¿no? Ohu…..aquí pido disculpas a todos los que aman a los niños como yo…pero bueno, que tal? Consu me dijo que cuantos más niños matara…estaba bien, y creo que es así…¿Lo continuo? Ustedes tienen la palabra en sus supercomentarios…Ja!!!

Con cariño, su amiga:

Rose : )

¿Quieren saber lo que hago?

Diario o Journal de Rose:

Bye!!


	7. Medicina

_"Sólo una cucharada de su Propia Medicina"_

**Medicina**

Gruñe mientras las uñas tan afiladas como pezuñas de animal se clavan fuertemente en la copa que sostiene prococando unas imperceptibles fisuras por la bien adornada superficie y un par de gotas se escapan furtivamente por allí. Se ríe, una sornsisa agria.

Un hombre corpulento, rollizo y bajito con una cara redonda e inocentemente feliz le mira desde la foto. Le da asco. Le recuerda aquel cerdo grande, gordo y feliz que mató aquel verano paseándose por las afueras de Hogsmeade, el cómo gritó espentado apenas sintió sus pasos y su presencia entre los grandes arbustos, el cómo trató de escapar, pero sobre todo le dio asco el sabor salado y dulce a la vez, aquel sabor de puerto hediondo y contento que sabía que sentíría apenas lo había observado a través del espeso paraje pero que sin embargo atacó por pura furia, rabia, tal vez para acabar con semejante hediondez.

Ahora siente lo mismo.

El periódico se arruga más entre sus manos por la presión que ejercen los dedos que lo sostienen, mientras el rostro se le contorsiona por la rabia levantando poco a oco la comisura de los labios, lo suficiente para dejar entre ver la punta de los afilados colmillos que tanto esconde en ocasiones.

"Belby Presenta la Poción Matalobos" se lee en letras grandes encima de la imagen.

Contorsiona más el rostro y tira el periódico junto al vaso de licor hacia la pared, un rugido furioso de fondo. La copa se estrella en mil pedazos que vuelan por todas partes salpicando a todos lados, sobre los muebles, los libros apilados en la mesa, sobre su túnica, no le importa y se gira dando la espalda ondeando su capa.

"Basura" resuena en su mente.

Nunca lo ha entendido o sencillamente…nunca le ha importado. Guerras por la sangre. Magos matándose entre ellos, peleándose entre ellos, familias enfrentadas, hermanos contra hermanos. Siempre le ha parecido tonto, propio de ellos. El único interés que siempre tuvo fue el estar en un bando que le beneficiase, nada más que eso.

"Póción Matalobos" se lee todavía en el periódico que ha comenzado a arrugarse por el alcohol que lo ha bañado encima, pero sabe que hacer….sangre.

Bellatrix le ha acercado a ella y le mente es iluminada, repentinamente, con alguna de aquellas sugerencias macabras que…sabe que le gustaría.

Se relame.

Y ya casi puede sentir la sangre corriendo por su barbilla llegando al mentón y formar una línea larga y fina color rojo hasta su pecho. Sonríe relamiéndose los labios lentamente.

Sangre.

Una idea macabra.

¿Qué es la sangre para ellos?

Ya les dará la medicina que ellos les quieren dar.

Una cucharada de su propia medicina.

La muerte.

Y comentarios???


	8. Quebrar Sirius y Bellatrix

**Y saben? Me intrigó el nombre de esta tabla desde el Comienzo. "Tabla Vicios", ideal para una serie de Viñetas de Bellatrix y Greyback, no se los parece? **

**Bueno, Ok, y sigo con los drabbles, viñetas y demás…ahora se me ocurre una que…a ver, léanlo y se encargan personalmente mandarme un crucio de virtual.**

**Quebrar**

Le había llamado la atención casi inmediatamente.

Sirius era un experto en esa palabra, y por mucho que le molestara, siempre le había gustado.

Y era realmente gracioso…Sirius había provocado en ella aquel magnetismo animal desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, todo en aquella batalla (una de las tantas) perpetrada en Hogsmeade. En aquellos tiempos prácticamente solo obedecían órdenes y habían ido a destrozar a un pobre vendedor de diarios y libros que se había instalado recientemente en aquella morada. Verlo en aquella batalla con el rostro empapado por el sudor y concentrado en la lucha, en proteger la vida de sus amigos sangre Sucia a su lado, y concentrado en salvar la suya propia la había enfurecido, sorprendido y excitado.

Ya no era un niño.

Desapareció inmediatamente dejando al auror de fulgurantes ojos azules con las ganas de atacar. Le había divertido un buen rato, tenía que admitirselo. Le gustaba torturar lentamente a aquellos desperdicios de sangre que luchaban contra ella. Habían tenido todo lo esencial para pertenecer al lado oscuro, la fuerza, aquella que les hacía luchar con todas las maldiciones y hechizos que conocieran, a pesar de saberse inferiores contra ellos, la inteligencia de hacerlos retroceder durante unos minutos, y aquella belleza propia solamente de los sangres Pura que podría haber reconocido con los ojos cerrados, y solamente con el tacto. Era una lástima que ahora solo fueran unos sucios traidores a la sangre. Sonrió debajo de la máscara al esquivar con elegancia la maldición cruciatus que le rozó el hombro haciendo volar su pelo al mismo sentido que el viento.

Apareció casi inmediatamente frente a él.

- Fuera- murmuró con voz oscura a la mortífago encapuchada que había estado jugando, más que luchando, contra él durante aquellos minutos y gruñó en cuanto la vió.

- Vete tú a buscar tus juguetes- contestó de mala manera la mujer de forma autoritaria debajo de la máscara alargada que llevaba, y se mordió la lengua casi inmediatamente antes de pronunciar su nombre por accidente. Bellatrix se volvió hacia ella con lentitud, examinándola. Miró su túnica larga en lugar de la negra que era propia de ellos.

- ¿No van a pelearse por mí ahora no?- se burló de pronto la voz de Sirius y Bellatrix alzó la mano.

- Silencio- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la mujer- otro error de esos y te costará la vida. Ahora he dicho que fuera.

La mortífaga pareció luchar consigo misma por no replicar e inmediatamente desapareció en una humareda color negro.

- Y creo que ganaste- sonrió Sirius- aunque no creo que te convenga. Soy muy bueno en batallas ¿sabes?

El mismo arrogante que tenía que soportar en el colegio, se dijo a si misma Belatrix examinándolo, pero…¿Podía ser él?

Sirius calla de pronto sintiendo su mirada sobre él bajo la máscara y sintiendo el ambiente alrededor. Aunque está lleno de luces de maldiciones que vuelan por todas partes de un lado a otro le da la impresión de estar rodeándolos un silencio oscuro lleno de expectativa. Sostiene aún más la varita con fuerza. Es la primera vez que ha salido a lucha de la Orden del fénix, en una misión secreta donde todos fingen estar encontrándose allí por casualidad. No se soportaría que se supiera quienes la conforman. Tanto los Mortífagos como ellos tiene ese secreto. Nadie debe saber quienes son y a dónde pertenecen.

¿Es posible que sea él? Se pregunta Bellatrix de nuevo, ahora dando vueltas a su alrededor como una fiera rodeando su presa y va examinando cada uno de sus movimientos que a pesar de haberse prometido años atrás, dejar en el olvido, trata de traerlos al presente. Es una total y afortunada coincidencia el que hayan atacado aquel lugar justamente cuando aquel traidor estaba. Una casualidad muy…afortunada.

Los mismos movimientos elegantes…la misma forma de andar, la forma de agarrar la varita…si es él, pero, en aquel momento se sonrie. Es él pero no es él.

Ya no es un niño.

Es un hombre.

Pero lástima, aún algo… inexperto.

- ¡Petríficus totalus!

La maldición alcanza a Sirius de inmediato, a pesar de haberlo previsto venir y cae como una tabla desplomándose en el suelo inmediatamente con el brillo desapareciendo en el aire. Escucha una voz gritar más allá, diciendo su nombre pero no puede contestar de que aún está vivo y que no fue más que una maldición paralizante. Tiene todo el cuerpo entumecido y siente que lo único que puede mover son los ojos, simplemente. Los ojos que van directamente hacia la mujer que camina con paso estudiado hacia él. Hacia la mortífaga que rie debajo de la máscara, con una risa apenas audible, pero deleitada. Las gotas de sudor comienzan a resbalar por su frente, perdiéndose en los cabellos que le caen por encima.

- Malo, malo..malo- resuena la voz lentamente jugando con la varita, y Sirius deja de luchar con la maldición y repentimente se concentra en aquellos ojos que apenas tratan de aparecer detrás de la máscara mientras se pregunta si escuchó bien. Bellatrix para repentinamente sabiendo que ha cometido un error, y un error muy grande si tiene el placer de contarlo. Un error que tiene que tratar de reparar.

Levanta la varita de él.

Sirius se levanta de un salto sosteniendo la varita con fuerza y lanzando la maldición inmediatamente. Bellatrix se agacha. No va a dejar que eso perdure.

- ¡Sectunsempra!

El corte profundo hace que Sirius lance un grito de dolor de inmediato, soltando la varita de nuevo y sosteniéndose la mejilla. Bellatrix sonrie. Siempre es un juego, su juego, y son sus reglas, las reglas que siempre han regido. El débil gana al fuerte. Simples reglas, simples leyes.

!-[if !supportLists]- !-[endif]-¡Sectumsempra!

Y la sorprende. Cae y Sirius esboza una sonrisa encima de los quejidos, encima del dolor, porque ha ganado. Ha derrotado a uno de los famosos Mortífagos y no puede creer que simplemente haya sido así, con una maldición devuelta. Ha derrotado a uno de los Mortífagos que…sigue tirado inmóvil en el piso.

No puede ser.

No puede ser que la haya…matado? Se pregunta. Pero no es una maldición asesina

Le asusta, le paraliza en ese momento. Nunca ha matado a nadie, nunca, y aquellas primeras veces en donde tiene que actuar con la Orden oficialmente se han convertido en un sinfín de idas y venidas que no lo han dejado en paz. Bromeaba con James, con Remus, con Peter, incluso con la estricta de Marlene y con Bonnes,Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que podría haber matado a alguien en serio.

Se acerca. Paso pausado mientras ve la figura inmóvil sin quitarle la vista de encima. No ve sangre en le piso, no ve nada más que el piso oscuro y la mortífaga tendida ahí. Demonios. Tiene el cuerpo esbelto y extendido de forma dramática, sus cabellos negros largos y lisos apareciendo a su alrededor. Alguien de su tipo ciertamente. Claro, si no fuera una asesina. ¿Por qué diablos se les ocurria pertenecer a aquel grupo…

!-[if !supportLists]- !-[endif]-Sorpresa.

Salta sobre él mientras con un movimiento ha vuelto a paralizarle. Joder. Sirius maldice mientras se da cuenta de sus errores, del juego y de todo lo que ha pasado a su alrededor. Siemplemente ha sido un ratón en el juego del gato.

Bellatrix se sube a horcadas sobre él sintiendo de nuevo invadirle aquel calor sofocante en el cuerpo mientras siente los músculos de su abdomen marcado tensándose bajo ella. Es especialmente agradable, y se pregunta si aún recuerda aquellos juegos en los que los dos todavía aún se hablaban, en donde ella lo atrapaba siendo ya casi una joven y donde aprovechaba a tocarlo como esta haciendo exactamente ahora. Claro que en aquellos tiempos no era igual. En aquellos tiempos eran unos Black, y en aquellos tiempos simplemente eran algo más de lo que estan siendo ahora. Enemigos. Simples pero no vulgares enemigos.

La sangre de ella brota de su pecho, con una cortadura profunda rasgando su perfecta piel pálida de porcelana fina. Su piel suave se siente cálida en contraste con el frío del ambiente. Puede sentir su cercanía. El escote generoso dejando ver los senos turgentes manchados de sangre que gotea hasta perderse en el vestido negro como la noche sin luna.

Bellatrix se acerca más a su rostro con la varita alzada.

Acaricia con calmada agonía, para él, la punta de su varita en el profundo corte que le ha hecho en el rostro. Sirius tiene los ojos desorbitados porque sabe que si una vez que alguien caía con una de aquellas locas asesinas no había escapatoria, y Bellatrix a su vez piensa un tanto de lo mismo. Examinando cada una de las líneas de su pálido rostro, tan parecidas a las de su padre, a las de su tío, a las de su abuelo…había heredado aquella belleza marcada de los Black, sin duda alguna, tal y como había hecho ella, y sus ojos…sus ojos grises, tan fríos como la luna heredada por los primogénitos por generaciones; claros, con aquella claridad que la hacían querer perderse una noche entre ellos…una sola noche. No lo dejaría ir ahora, definitivamente no lo iba a dejar ir, por lo menos ahora no tan fácilmente. Había encontrado un nuevo juguete…no, más bien lo había redescubierto ahora.

Aferró sus uñas largas apretándole casi inconscientemente más el cuello.

Un grito resonó a lo lejos, tan repentino y tan alto que llamó la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban. Incluso Mortífagos, que se volvieron unas décimas de segundo parando las maldiciones.

_ ¡No!- volvió a gritar la voz de la chica con una voz ahogada en el horror- ¡Jhon! ¡No! ¡Por favor no!

Una risa se escuchó detrás de una de las máscaras de Mortífagos.

- ¡Vaya Greyback, si que eres eficaz!- se rió la voz burlona- ¿Es que no podías siquiera esperar a que todos terminámos?

El licántropo de pie detrás de una de las columnas de piedra sonrió con la boca ensangrentada soltando al niño que sostenía entre los brazos fuertes.

- ¡Nos vamos!- ordenó una voz profunda y autoritaria venida de otro de los Mortífagos, aquel que tenía aquellos estudiados movimientos elegantes y casi al instante de que lo pudiera pronunciar la marca debajo del vestido de Bellatrix comenzó a arder. Los llamaba.

- Joder- masculló Bellatrix debajo de la máscara antes de que todo alrededor de los miembros de la Orden pareciera convertirse en un denso y oscuro humo negro, desapareciendo ella después. Otra vez Greyback había arruinado sus planes. Quizá porque la había visto? No. Quizá solamente porque no le gustaba verla jugar.

Y lo odiaba por eso.

Todos se quedaron paralizados viendo cómo otra de las supuestas batallas terminaba igual, una de las chicas corrió hacia el cuerpo tirado en el piso y Bellatrix sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Que dejara uno de sus juguetes no quería decir que había dejado de jugar.

Y mientras se iba se le ocurrió algo.

Era un nuevo juego que le causaría varios problemas.

Pero no se imaginaba que no haría más que dos cosas.

El hacerle quebrar las leyes de su sangre.

Y el reforzar las leyes de la física.

Que los polos opuestos si se atraen.

Umm…quien quiere sinceridad? Yo! Bueno, la verdad…no me ha gustado nada de nada..-algo, pero no es la idea de lo que tenía en mente…se comprende? Creo que lo reeditarè...angs...

Especialmente dedicado a una miembro de la Comunidad Mortìfaga, miembro honoraria del Consejo Mortìfago ( ) Sofia Riddle, descendiente del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Informes?

Fundadora: Crucio/Avada Kedavra, Comunidades Mortìfagas

Hasta esta semana! Porque ya terminè el "sagrado" semestre y…a escribir se ha dicho!


End file.
